Stolen Dragon
by Frostgem
Summary: Why would CaptainAizen gather so many officers for a light show? Hitsugaya wondered this far too soon for Aizen's liking so he aproched the young captain to tell him everything with an invitation to be by his side. Could Hitsugaya turn on this harsh worl
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it took a mask to see past another. Or maybe the young captain had gotten closer to him than he thought. Maybe enough to begin to see the facade.

"Aren't you coming Captain?" Matsumoto jumped up.

Aizen was holding the demonstration of his zanpactou today. Toushiro couldn't help but find this random and strange. The man was dignified held pride in his rank as a captain yet he was going to show off like someone who just discovered their Shikai. He just didn't understand. It didn't add up and he really didn't have all that interest in it.

"No Matsumoto," He told her not looking up from his work, "I'm not gonna waste my time just cause a Captain felt like showing off."

"If you say so sir." She shrugged and skipped off.

The more he thought about this the worse his mind was making it. Why gather as many officers as possible for a stupid light show? From what he knew of Aizen the man wasn't one to use his abilities for such trivial things.

'You're power is not a curse but a gift' He'd told the young Captain once when he hadn't been in the Gotie 13 for long but was already an officer. Many other squad members had looked at him in hated and Aizen had caught him cursing his zanpactou and his power, 'A gift to help you protect those close or even shape the world if you wanted too. A gift not to be abused or used for trivial matters'

At the time Toushiro had smiled as he knew he meant Gin Ichimaru who would use his long ranged zanpactou to get things from a distance when he couldn't be bothered.

'Thank you, Captain Aizen.' he had replied.

It was then he saw passed the mask. Everything Momo had told him about the man flew out the window at that point. His smile was different. It showed a darker side to the man. The humble captain of squad five was not what people saw him as but Hitsugaya didn't really mind. What made him so different? He kept up that icy front when that was just a front to protect himself. Aizen knew this as much as Toushiro began to find out more about the 5th captain.

* * *

><p>Walking to his office the next day he happened to pass the man.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya," He grabbed the boy's attention.

Hitsugaya looked up and nodded, "Captain Aizen."

"I would like to ask why you were not present to my little demonstration yesterday." He came right out with it and Hitsugaya saw that smile return.

He surprisingly saw it a lot but only when it was just them.

"I had a lot of work," he replied.

Aizen seemed a little disappointed by the answer and nodded.

"Fair enough Hitsugaya." He went to walk away but curiosity was eating at the boy.

"Wait,"

There was a moment when the two of from just stood with their back to each other and the air turned thick. Hitsugaya took a breath before turning to face him again.

"What're you up to, Aizen?" He didn't ask with a tone of threat or one that said he was going to turn him in.

He said it with worry but mostly curiosity.

"Whatever do you mean Histugaya?" Aizen turned the masked smile back.

"You're capable of more than you let off I know that," The boy replied, "But you were the one who told me not to use my power for trivial things yet you give a light show demonstration."

Aizen's smile turned sinister again.

"It doesn't add up that you would gather so many officers in one place for something you don't believe in doing."

Aizen gave a chuckle.

"You have exceeded my expectation, Hitsugaya. I expected you to be the first to catch on but so soon..."

"What're you planning?" Hitsugaya now looked a bit worried not sure what to do.

He felt Aizen wordlessly set up a barrier and as Toushiro looked around a kido spell suddenly had him tied to the wall.

"What're you doing!" The boy barked as he struggled,

"Well I don't want you running off now." Aizen came over, "What I am planning to do is to murder the king of spirits and re-write the world."

"The- king of spirits?" Hitsugaya stuttered not sure what to make of it.

He had known Aizen was capable of a lot of things but...

The man laughed at the boy's face.

"Though your life has been short Hitsugaya you probably know better than most how unfair and wrong the world is. I want to change that and you could help me,"

He pulled up Hitsugaya's chin.

"You could help me change everything." He continued, "We would have to get passed the soul society but we could stop the central 46's rule. Stop them from making friends fight to the death and exiling treasured captains."

His teal eyes widened, "H-how do you know about Kusaka and Captain Kurosaki?"

"You'd be surprised how much I know about you," He smiled, "The soul society had not been a kind place to you, has it?"

It was true that the world had not been a kind place to the young Toushiro Hitsugaya but could he really go that far? To turn on everyone. Momo, Matsumoto, Ukitake.

Could the 10th squad captain Toushiro Hitsugaya really betray the Soul Soicaty?

The answer was clear

"No."

Aizen looked at him amused, "No?"

"You heard me," Hitsugaya glared up at him, "I know the soul society had some messed up systems and I know the world isn't a kind place but what you're asking me I cannot do."

"And why is that Hitsugaya?" The man asked.

"You're asking me to go against the ones I treasure. The ones I want to protect. That I cannot do."

"But you realised Hitsugaya if you will not help me I cannot let you go."

"You wouldn't get away with the murder of a captain," The boy glared.

Aizen simply laughed, "Who said anything about killing you Hitsugaya,"

He bent down in front of the boy who watched warily.

"Why would I waste your power and potential?" though Hitsugaya tried to pull back the man stroked down his new specimen's cheek and grabbed his chin again, "It would be a crime in itself to kill the heavenly guardian."

Hitsugaya growled at being called that stupid myth. Aizen leaned forward and started whispering in the boy's ear. Some kind of kido spell Hitsugaya could figure before it began to shut him down. His body felt heavy and weak his mind beginning to blur. But he had to stay awake his. The temptation just to give in to close his eyelids was great but as stubborn as he was the boy didn't give in.

Aizen finished the spell and looked round shaking his head to see the teal orbs, glazed and half lidded but still open.

"You will be an interesting one Hitsugaya." He spoke as he gently pushed the white haired boy's eyelids to shut.

Hitsugaya succumb to the spell when the blackness hit him and releasing the kido the sleeping boy fell straight into Aizen's arms.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya's disappearance didn't go unnoticed. Squad ten gladly took the responsibility of conducting the search party and those stationed in the world of the living were also notified and told to stay alert for any signs of him. It was a shock if anything that a captain had just vanished from the face of the soul society. For some, taking the youngest and probably most hopeful was a low blow. For others it put them on edge as a first sign of war.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own bleach<strong>

**So this is the new story I have been working on and since I had half of the people say no on my pole I am going to update this only once I've updated Child of the Hogyoku and since i have done that once already were all gd (Y)**

**Anyway, what'll happen to our little Shiro? How will this affect how the plot of Bleach pans out?**

**Like to hear from you as always. feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia sighed as she read the message. She never really spoke to Captain Hitsugaya herself but she knew there were a number of people in the soul society that were not going to take his disappearance very well. She stared at the screen of her phone as she stood on the roof of the school. There was nothing she could do about it since she had no power thanks to the incident with Kurosaki so instead she thought about those who would.

The lieutenants of the tenth and fifth were not going to take it well which would mean Renji would be spending a lot of time with Matsumoto. Rukia shook her head thinking of the amount of times that he would say something wrong and make the busty lieutenant worry more.

The lieutenant of the fifth was well looked after by her captain who would likely be worried a bit himself. In fact she could only think of maybe two captains that wouldn't be at the least concerned and one would at least want a body to dissect. She shivered at the thought of the other.

"A hollow?"

She looked over to see the tall boy with bright orange hair.

"No," She answered him putting away the phone, "Just a message."

His hazel eyes studied her a moment and noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Something happen?" He came over to stare out over the town with her.

"The Shinigami are split in to 13 squads and each squad has a captain," She glanced at him to make sure he was following, "I was sent a message that the youngest has gone missing."

"How old was he?" The teen surprisingly showed a bit of interest.

Rukia looked over him before finally answering.

"Let's just say he would look like a 10 year old to you."

He blinked remembering that Rukia said she was older than she looked but still.

"And he's a Captain?"

"The youngest there's ever been," She nodded, "underestimating him would be your last mistake."

Ichigo looked a bit disturbed by the thought of someone looking around the age of his sisters facing hollows and the like.

"So…You knew him?" He wondered

"It was sort of a friend of a friend relationship," She told him, "But I'd see him around a lot."

She smirked. The two had a habit of meeting up at the sake bar to drag Renji and Matsumoto out but other than that they didn't see too much of each other.

"The message was to keep an eye out for any clue as to what could have happened or where he could be," The short girl finished.

Ichigo was mildly upset by it. I mean it wasn't nice when someone you knew when missing he supposed.

"What's the kid look like?" He asked.

Rukia chuckled, "Spiky bright white hair and light green eyes."

He looked at her with a blink, "White hair?"

"White hair." She nodded.

"Hmm," Ichigo thought how that was worse than his orange forest, "I suppose we won't miss him if we see him."

Rukia shook her head. This human was odd beyond belief. He'd never even met Hitsugaya nor anyone in the soul society but here he was silently offering to help look for him.

"Also his name is Toushiro Hitsugaya." She added as she went to walk to class.

* * *

><p>Orihime has stolen Rukia for a while and to be honest Ichigo was glad. He'd been with the girl constantly for nearly a month so for once he got to walk home on his own. Though there was the usual scowl he was quite content looking up to the blue sky until…<p>

He head heavy running footsteps and turned round just to see the running white haired boy turn to look behind him. The boy had slowed down as he got closer panting and out of breath. He was wearing a Shinigami uniform but there was no zanpactou.

"Hey," Ichigo called.

Flinching slightly the boy's teal eyes shot round to look at the teenager. It was only then Ichigo realised.

"You're that-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Hitsugaya breathed out.

Ichigo blinked, "How'd you-"

"I don't have much time," He interrupted as he took heavy breaths, "You know Rukia Kuchiki right?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't let her go back to the Soul Society," He warned, "If you do everything will be threatened."

"W-What are you talking about kid?" He shook his head.

"Just-" He went to talk but focused on something behind the ginger, "I'm out of time."

Ichigo looked round to see another shinigami. This one was dark skinned and wore a white hiori over his uniform. The kid tried to run.

"My apologies," he said, "Cry, Susumushi."

Ichigo went to ask what the hell was going on but when the man slipped his sword out of his sheath a high pitched noise filled his ears and before he knew it the world had turned black.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo."<p>

He knew that voice.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo pealed his eyes opened to see the head of the raven haired girl.

"Rukia," He muttered as she stood.

Taking her hand and getting up he looked round. There was no sign of Hitsugaya or the other shinigami.

"What happened?" Rukia knocked him from his thoughts, "I felt some major spiritual pressure come to investigate and you're knocked out."

The ginger scratched his head.

"I think I just met that Toushiro kid," He replied.

Rukia's eyes went wide, "Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah," He answered, "He…bumped into me. Didn't get much of time to talk before some other guy showed, did something weird with his sword and knocked me out in one."

She blinked, "How was he?"

"I didn't really get a good look," he lied.

He wasn't sure whether to tell her he had looked horrible. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. And though the shihasho looked new he could see blood seeping into the fabric.

Rukia wanted to get into contact with the Soul Society but she knew she couldn't. She was in trouble for transferring her powers and she couldn't tell them anything without having to explain how she knew Ichigo even if she had gotten her powers back.

"There's nothing we can do." She sighed.

Ichigo had to kick himself for not passing on Hitsugaya's warning because Rukia eventually gave herself to the Soul Society and he found himself on a mission to save her with his friends that without him know had also been training.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I do not own bleach<strong>

**Shiro managed to escape but sadly not for long damn Tosen **

**Child of the Hogyoku it pretty much done so i can update this as much as i want now but you probs still wont get the next chapter until at the earliest tomoz**

**thank you to all reviewers and being paitent i didnt want to go back on what i said about updateing my other fanfic**


	3. Chapter 3

"Renji," Renji looked back to his friend.

He'd come to set her mind at ease a bit to know that the ginger human dude was still alive.

"There was something I wanted to report but obviously couldn't considering the situation." She told him turning from the window.

"What was it?" Renji turned to face her.

"It's about Captain Hitsugaya,"

Renji's eyes widened,

"I didn't see him myself but I felt some strong reatsu while in the world of the living. Going to investigate I found Ichigo unconscious and when he woke he said he met a Hitsugaya and another Shinigami." She reported.

"That is big news," He took a more thoughtful look.

Rukia had two reasons for reporting that. One, it needed to be said, a clue on Hitsugaya was something the Soul Society needed to know and two, it saved Ichigo since he would have to be brought in a questioned.

"I'll get it reported." Renji turned and left.

And the lieutenant did report it. But not just as a formal report.

* * *

><p>"What?" Rangiku exclaimed.<p>

"Apparently the orange haired ryoka saw him," Renji told her, "And considering the mess the Soul Society is in at the moment I thought it would be quicker for you to find the guy and question him yourself."

"And I'm assuming you want to come with me." She eyed him.

"Yeah." The red head nodded, "Got some unfinished business with the guy. You question him then I fight him."

She shook her head, "Once squad 11 always squad 11."

* * *

><p>Chad Yastora had been both lucky and unlucky with his encounter with Shunsui Kyroaku. On the one had he was unlucky because there was no way he could beat him. The difference in strength was too much but on the other had you could have called him lucky as Shunsui was one of the few who gave him several chances to back down.<p>

But chad couldn't back down. He couldn't back down and face Ichigo. The two had made the promise to fight for each other so Chad could not stop now.

It was the final chance he would get against the 8th captain, something about them man told him that if he failed this time he would not get a second chance. He put everything he had into the punch and it obliterated everything in front of him. It did enough damage to take out countless hollows but there was a moment of dread. He didn't get him…he could sense it.

One of Shunsui's duel blades whistled through the air Chad braced himself but…nothing.

"Hitsugaya." He heard the man speak.

The giant turned to see a small white haired boy hold the blade back with his hands trying hard not to get himself cut. Shunsui jumped back and studied the boy and Chad got his distance too. It'd been nearly a month since anyone last saw the young captain and here he was, stripped of his captain's cloak and looking overall quite…frail. He was skinner, paler his shihacksho torn and his body cut and bruised. He reatsu was barely noticeable but that was explained by the reatsu sealer round his neck.

"Kyroaku," He let his hands flop down by his sides stumbling a bit before looked back to Chad, "Get out of here."

"I'm not sure you know about the situation Hitsugaya," Kyoraku heard him snigger, "But these guys have been charged with the murder of a captain. We gotta bring'em in."

"I would usually see that as a valid reason but the fact is Aizen's not dead," He said bluntly turning to Chad again, "I thought I told you to get going. Get your team, get Rukia and get out of here." He boy ordered low on patience.

"Why are you helping me?" The giant asked.

"There's no time to question-"

"Not dead?" Kyoraku just about recovered.

Hitsugaya growled as the captain went on about his body and evidence.

"His body is an illusion created by his Shikai," he barked, "In order for those illusions to work on you you have to have seen him release Shikai."

He saw it click to the man, "The demonstration…"

"I didn't attend remember,"

It was all a little farfetched but the 8th captain had to put two and two together. Why would Captain Hitsugaya come back zanpacto-less, reatsu sealed and in a state just to make up a weird story?

"Get going Ryoka!" He turned round and barked again at Chad who eventually nodded and began to run ahead.

He didn't get far. Blood shot from his right arm and the giant fell to reveal the kind looking brown haired man Hitsugaya had learned to hate.

"What is it?" Kyoraku had seen Hitsugaya's expression change but looked back to see nothing.

"I applaud you on you second escape attempt Hitsugaya but I'm afraid it must be cut short now." Aizen came over and knocked Shunsui out in one. Poor guy literally couldn't see it coming. Hitsugaya didn't bother attempting to run. It was pointless, with his powers sealed he could just about flash step and other than that he was powerless. His teal eyes just wandered over the unconscious body of the 8th captain then to the man that took his life away.

Aizen chuckled, "Not even bothering to run?" He observed, "Lost so much hope already,"

There was no reaction from the white haired boy.

"Not even when I taunt you. Good." He placed a hand on the boys head, "You're beginning to learn your place, Hitsugaya."

He was going to stay quiet until he caught movement in the wreckage from Shunui and Chad's fight. Then it hit him. If Kyoraku was here his Lieutenant wasn't far off and if Nanao hadn't come to help her captain yet then she knew Aizen was there. There was his hope.

"I'm not going back to Central 46," he knocked Aizen's hand from his head and glared.

Aizen shook his head, "Maybe you still need more attention."

He struck the boy down with the hilt of his zanpactou and the weakened Hitsugaya fell to the ground. Aizen threw the boy over his shoulder and strode off. Hitsugaya managed to open a teal eye and caught the steel of Nanao Ise. The woman could see it in his eyes pleading for her to be the hope he needed. She put on a brave face and nodded to the boy. A small smile traced on his features before he finally gave in and closed his eyes.

The lieutenant bided her time. She made sure they were gone before checking her captain and the Ryoka. Her captain was fine, just a hard knock to the head but Chad was in a critical condition so she did what she could after calling for squad 4. She was glad for the time alone to figure out what to do. She would explain to her captain what he missed that was for sure and Rangiku had to know about this too but other than that this was a delicate situation and she needed some reassurance.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I do not own bleach<strong>

**yeah sorry i did entend to update this yesterday but there were some unexpected happenings. anyway here it is and hope you enjoy**

**btw sorry if it feels alittle rushed but it would take forever if i wrote the bleach story out lol. SO you'll have to forgive me for sumoriseing bits**

**thank you to all reviewers, love ya**


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain,"

Came Nanao's relieved voice as Kyoraku began to come round. It was so hard not to make a joke at the fact they were alone in his quarters but by the look on Nanao's face it really wasn't the time.

"I suppose seeing Hitsugaya then wasn't a dream," He looked at her.

"No, it wasn't," She replied solemnly.

"Good cause if I was dreaming about little boys instead of you I'd be getting worried." That one just slipped.

"Would you take this more seriously?" She wacked him with a book, "We have a traitor in our misits that took our youngest captain from right under our nose are your making jokes."

"Sorry," He rubbed his head and with the jokes out of the way got more serious, "You saw more than I did then."

"Hmm," Nanao backed off.

She explained to Kyoraku everything he missed. Aizen's arrival and Hitsugaya's reaction.

"Did look like he put the kid though a lot," Shunsui sighed sadly at the thought that Aizen had been the one to cause the boy to look like he did.

"When he noticed me he barked at Aizen that he wasn't going back to central 46 so Aizen took him by force," She finished.

"Central 46?" Shunsui blinked.

She nodded, "Thinking to over it would make sense as that is where all the orders for Rukia's execution have been coming out and the one place we are not allowed to go."

"Perfect for a hideout." The eighth captain said with a troubled expression.

Nanao nodded.

"Well this is a bad situation," He took a breath, "Needs to be handled delicately."

"I think Lieutenant Matsumoto should know though," Nanao stated, "I would say lieutenant Hinamori too but she is a little…unstable at the moment."

"And I'd like Jushiro in on this too," Kyoraku nodded, "How about I meet you at juu's in say…half an hour."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She questioned as he got up.

"You're so cute when you fuss over me," He smiled

"Forget I asked," She shook her head and shoved passed him.

* * *

><p>"Danm," Renji cursed,<p>

The Reatsu he felt was un-miss-able. Ichigo was fighting the squad 11 captain.

"No getting to him right now," Matsumoto sighed.

"Maybe we should tell my captain," Renji said, "Maybe he would step into the fight so that we can question that Kurosaki,"

They both knew the two of them stepping in the fight would mean nothing to Kenpachi Zaraki so their only hope was another captain who had more standing with the man.

"It seems like the best we can do," Matsumoto nodded.

The two turned towards the sixth.

"Rangiku!"

The strawberry blond turned to seen Nanao catching up.

"Shouldn't you be with you captain?" She asked looking at Nanao strangely, "War time orders and all."

"My captain is at the 13th and we need to talk to you," Nanao's steel eyes were serious, "It's urgent."

"I'm sorry Nanao," Rangiku shook her head, "Me and Renji have a lead to the whereabouts of my captain we were going to-"

"What?" She blinked, "W-What do you know?"

"When I went to visit Rukia she said that ginger ryoka had seen him," Renji told her,

"The maybe it's best you come too then," She looked at Renji, "What I wanted to talk about with Rangiku also concerns Hitsugaya."

Rangiku blinked, "You have some information?"

Nanao nodded, "But we shouldn't talk about it in the open like this. "

"Yeah but if we leave it like this that Ichigo kid's gonna die," Renji pointed out taking a glance in the direction the reatsu was coming.

"Well I'll put it this way," Nanao knew this would work, "We knew where he is and who took him."

At that,

"Renji we're going with her," Rangiku ordered to get a nod from the red head.

"Good come on."

* * *

><p>Aizen dumped the unconscious boy on the ground of one of the central 46's chambers. He left the room and made a barrier on the door. Hitsugaya's little stunts lately had been quite entertaining for him but now he needed to get the boy to quieten down.<p>

Torture had not been working or at least wouldn't work fast enough. Hitsugaya showed by not fighting back originally that it was beginning to get to him but it wouldn't be enough to get him to Hueco Mundo without trouble.

There was the option of simply keeping him sedated until they had somewhere to keep him but the extra luggage wasn't recommendable.

So the man walked to another of the cambers and broke the barrier. Inside this one lay the long steel katana that was Hyorinmaru.

Experiment #1: Zanpactou control.

Aizen needed a degree of control over Hitsugaya in order for him to successfully escape to Hueco Mundo and even without the Hogyoku he had a few theorised ways of going about this.

Theory one meant that his own zanpactou would have to dominant Hyorinmaru being able to control the dragon would give him sufficient influence over Hitsugaya.

Or he could find a way to directly connect the boy and Kyoka Sugetsu. It would give him a much more direct foothold in the boys mind but would be more difficult as he would likely have to disconnect the boy from Hyroinmaru somehow.

The man smiled.

How much fun he was going to have.

* * *

><p>They had their meeting in the 13th. Renji, Rangiku, Ukitake, Shunsui and Nanao.<p>

"Aizen…" Ukitake shook his head, "I can't…are we talking about the same man."

"I have no doubt in what I saw," Nanao stated since she was the only one to see both Hitsugaya and Aizen.

"Then we have to go get him." Matsumoto said simply, "We know where he is."

"But his ability is problematic." Nanao pointed out.

"But as far as we know he doesn't know we know about this." Shunsui said, "Otherwise he would have hid himself from you."

"But…" His lieutenant seemed a bit flustered, "We can't just rush in. Maybe it would be wise to report to the head captain."

"Master Yamamoto may not believe us," Ukitake sighed, "Since Unohona examined the body."

"He'd at least want an investigation the Juu," Shunsui shrugged, "Though he may not be able to look in central 46. Rules and what not."

"So what?" Renji came in, "We just leave Hitsugaya?"

"We can't do that," Rangiku stated, "I don't care what the head captain says."

"Rangiku, calm down," Nanao tried but the woman got to her feet.

"I will not just sit here knowing my captain has been tortured and might be going through more as we speak." She stood.

"We all understand that," Ukitake told her, "But if Aizen is really doing this we need to go about this carefully. He's a captain and a very smart man after all."

Rangiku reluctantly calmed down and sat back.

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I'll go to talk to Rukia," Ukitake said, "See if she has any more detail on who the other shinigami was that captured Hitsugaya before."

"And I'll go talk to the old man," Shunsui spoke, "Not a bad idea to at least try."

"What about us?" Renji asked.

"For now we need to wait," Ukitake didn't seem happy but it was true, "I know you don't want to but if we move too early would Aizen could easily move location."

"Right," The fellow student agreed, "Wait and see what the old man says at the least."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own bleach<strong>

**hehe..i have a bit of confession to make really...i have no idea where I'm going with this story anymore. I orignally wrote it to have Toushi a betrayer from the strart but he wrote himself in the first chapter and now...i dont know i'm sorta making it up as i go along**

**this means it'll be slow updating until i have a better story other than bend the rules of bleach for giggles **

**sorry :/ I'll figure something out promise or if you have anything you think should happen feel free to say.**

**and thanks for your reviews love hearing about you.**

**oh ya! one last thing. One slight idea i have makes the optunity for a crossover with another serise. dont know which yet but what would you guys thank of that?**


	5. Chapter 5

Things were moving quickly. Ukitake encountered the orange haired ryoka when going to visit Rukia and he was taken away by a familiar face for training. Yoruichi stated she would make him stronger that Byakaya Kuchiki in 3 days. It would be interesting but it meant that he couldn't question him or Rukia. With a sigh he ordered help for the other two ryoka and wondered how his friend was doing.

* * *

><p>Shunsui didn't have much luck on his end either. Yamamoto was obviously shocked by the news but there was nothing he could do about it. Shunsui had to smile though when he could easily see that the fact annoyed the man.<p>

"I cannot order central 46 to be searched," He told him, "And with war time orders, ryoka and constantly changing dates of Rukia Kuchiki's execution the soul society is a mess. I hate to have to leave Hitsugaya but there is nothing _I_ can do to change the situation."

"Alright yama," Shunsui nodded,

The student knew his teacher and the student knew when his teacher was trying to so something he shouldn't. He stressed there was nothing he could do about the situation but said nothing on what they could do. Yamamoto wanted them to rescue Hitsugaya.

"Shunsui," Unohona called.

"Hmm," He looked round with a blink, "What is it?"

He had felt her outside the door she had stopped while passing to listen.

"You were speaking to Yamamoto about Aizen and Hitsugaya correct?"

"Yeah…" The man said sheepishly, "I know your report said-"  
>"I believe you." She interrupted him.<p>

"What?" He blinked.

"But you reports said that it was defiantly Aizen's body…" Nanao looked at her questioningly.

"I looked over it again," She said, "Something isn't right and your explanation. It fits."

"Then I suppose you'll want to help us," Kyoraku smiled.

"Of course."

"Welcome to the Hitsugaya rescue squad,"

"I wish you would take things more seriously." Nanao sighed.

"This is him serious." Unohona smiled.

* * *

><p>Renji and Matsumoto got impatient. They went in search of the ginger themselves. It was difficult but the tracked his spiritual pressure to a training ground under sogyoku hill.<p>

"Training for Bankai in secret." Renji mused, "Sounds like fun."

"You," The ginger looked round, "Get out of here! I'm saving Rukia whether you like it or-"

"I know." Renji stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Yoruchi came out from the shadows looking between the two that had barged in.

"You!?" Rangiku stormed up to Ichigo ignoring his zanpactou spirit, "Spill! Everything to do with the time you saw my captain!"

Ichigo stumbled back from the fury of the strawberry blond, "Y-your captain?"

"Rukia said you saw Captain Hitsugaya while she was in the world of the living," Renji came over to help calm down Matsumoto, "Would have looked about 10 to you. White hair."

"Oh!" Ichigo clicked, "What did Rukia say his name was…Toushiro, right?"

"You did see him?" Rangiku looked up.

"Yeah…didn't look like he was in very good shape," He looked away seeing his woman cared about the kid a lot it probably wouldn't be nice for her to hear, "We did't get much time to talk and all he managed to tell me was not to let Rukia go back to the Soul Society before that other guy showed up."

"Who was the other shinigami?" Yoruichi asking seeing how this was the first she'd heard of it.

"Erm…" Ichigo shook his head and tried to remember, "Black guy, purple dreads…had a white hiori so was a captain I guess."

"Captain Tosen?" Renji blinked.

"But…"Rangiku shook her head, "It just doesn't seem like something he's do…"

"None of this seemed like anything Aizen would do either though." Renji sighed.

"Aizen?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yeah," Renji looked round, "We think he's behind everything. Rukia's execution and we know he's behind Histugaya's disappearance."

"Wait, wait wait," Ichigo stopped it, "What the hell's going on?"

They had to explain it to him although through the little speech Yoruichi stayed quiet.

"So this Aizen guy took the kid and is now trying to get Rukia killed?" Ichigo growled,

"He's been torturing my captain for a month," Rangiku told him,

Ichigo growled, "Guy needs to be stopped."

"There's obviously something he needs by killing Rukia so stopping the execution will hopefully help stop his plan." Yoruichi came in.

"Me and Ichigo'll see to the execution," Renji said and looked to Rangiku, "Captain Kyroau and Ukitake can see to getting Hitsugaya back."

"Alright." Matsumoto nodded.

"Wait, there're some captains in on this too?" Ichigo looked surprised.

"Aizen's a dirty traitor," Renji told him, "Of course there are."

"And by the way," Rangiku just remembered, "The execution…it's tomorrow."

"What?" Yoruichi stuttered, "B-But there's no way we'll be ready in time."

Ichigo in a sudden movement smashed the zanpactou he was holding.

"You really wanna say that Yoruichi," He spoke, "I just got a whole new reason to get stronger. And I will have Bankai before tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that, Ichigo." Matsumoto smiled as she left the boys to train.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya slowly opened his bright teal eyes. His mind was hazy and his body ached. He rolled slowly and painfully onto his back trying to strain his mind to remember what had happened to cause this.<p>

"A kid like him shouldn't have been in the Gotie 13."

His mind woke up, he knew that voice. Sitting up and looking round he saw an image in the darkness were he lay. A familiar image to any who knew the two.

Shunsui had spoken as he sat on the hill with Ukitake.

"It's regrettable but none of the other captain would have been caught so easy," Ukitake spoke taking a drink of the tea in his hand, his face now showing any sympathy or real regret in his words, "I suppose he was made a captain for a gimmick then."

"Let's hope Yama picks someone who can actually do the job next time eh?" Shunui said as light heatedly as ever.

Ukitake gave a nod of agreement before the image faded into the darkness.

Hitsugaya was left dumbstruck staring at where they had once been. They…they would never say that really…?

But…was that what he was? He knew he wasn't the strongest captain, in fact he was probably one of the weakest but his powers had yet to grow. Was that really a gimmick? A living gimmick of what the gotie 13 held for the future?

"You know Captain?"

His train of thought crashed and he looked up to a kneeling Matsumoto.

"You could have gone home after the academy," She carried on, "You didn't have to follow me and Momo into the Gotie 13."

"But I wanted to-"

"Protect us right?" She interrupted him with a hiss of venom, "We've been the ones having to dig you out," She snapped, "All the times you've done something wrong, made the wrong order, lost control of your reatsu, who do you think had had to clean up after you? I hate that my duty is to protect such and annoying little brat."

Her image faded after that and Hitsugaya felt like he had been stabbed. He knew what was happening by now, he knew this as Aizen but…it was true that Hitsugaya had made mistakes. Filled in paperwork wrong, gave the wrong order and gotten some of his men killed and lost control of his reatsu and caused an early winter.

Every time Matsumoto was there to pick up the pieces with him…he never thought to the possibility that she didn't want to be there though…

His teeth gritted and a tear fell from his cheek.

"Stop it…"

"If you had just said yes," Aizen walked into the darkness that evil smile adorned.

Something in the darkness grabbed him and pulled the boy up. He didn't feel ground beneath him and he was brought up, face to face with Aizen.

"If you had just said yes all the pain wouldn't have happened." He said savouring the look of the broken boy before him as he fought tears, "You said no to save them but are they really worth protecting?"

"T-that wasn't them" He muttered not too convincing.

The man smiled, "Yes, it wasn't them but was anything they said a lie? Do you want to live as a morale booster, making mistake after mistake and forcing those around you to clean up after you?"

The boy's face clenched with pain tears fell without his permission,

"Shut up!" He barked.

It had been a month. A long ever ending horrible month of pain and more pain. Even a captain of the gotie 13 was reaching his limit. He'd said it to him so many times.

'If you had just said yes.'

If he had said yes where would he be? He'd still be out in the Soul Soicety right? Maybe he should have said yes, even if it was to report everything that Aizen told him. Why didn't he think of that at the time? But like everything he regret it was laid before him.

"What do I have to do…" He muttered a sting of pain from the shards of his pride, "To make this stop?"

A sword stabbed though the boys chest and he froze with pain.

"Don't fight." Was all he said.

The boy's eyes widened as the physical pain disappeared and was replaced by a war inside his mind. Something had entered him and even though his connection to Hyorinmaru was cut off by barrier he could still feel the dragon roar in protest as Hitsugaya felt cold hands on his consciousness.

"Shatter," he vaguely heard Aizen spoke, "Kyogya sigetsu."

With that Hitsugaya felt himself unwilling dragged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I do not own bleach<strong>

**I'm not dead! Well a lot of this had been writen and i got really lost as the news before this said but hey i got bored and the rest of the chapter appeared so there might be hope for this fanfic yet**


End file.
